De las cenizas
by Shimysol
Summary: "Personas queridas a las que no debo olvidar. Sus muertes no serán en vano", es la frase en la cubierta del libro. Variación del canon. ¡Feliz 14 de febrero! No angust, creo.


**Los juegos del hambre: De las cenizas.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Lo juegos del Hambre y compañía no me pertenecen, de manera que no lucro haciendo esto y está claro que nadie me pagaría u.u**

 **Advertencias:** _Alteración del canon, oh, sí. Narración horrible. Horrores ortográficos. Etc. Etc. Gale x Katniss. Basta con saber que yo lo escribí, así que huye mientras puedas :'D. Explicaciones importantes más abajo._

* * *

 _._

Abro los ojos y los cierro al instante. El panorama que me rodea es demasiado deslumbrante y debo esperar para que mis pupilas se adapten. Algo se aferra a mi falda y siento que jala de ella con insistencia.

— Mamá —llama, y debe pasar al menos un minuto para darme cuenta de que es a mi a quien se refiere—. Mamá, mi hermanito está durmiendo, pero yo quiero encender la televisión.

La mano en mi falda es más insistente, así que, aún confundida, abro los ojos y me encuentro con una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules mirándome enfurruñada. Luego, alza sus manitas, y no sé lo que me pasa; tardo en reparar que quiere que la alce. Me levanto de la silla mecedora en la que estaba sentada y me agacho un poco para poder agarrar a la niña de las axilas y levantarla. La acomodo en mis brazos y ella sonríe feliz y me besa la mejilla cuando estoy totalmente erguida.

— ¿Y tu papá? —Le pregunto. Ni siquiera sé por qué las palabras salen de mis labios—. Dime... —Quiero decir su nombre, porque lo tengo en la punta de la lengua pero no puedo. Extrañada, abro más los ojos ante ese decubrimiento. Esa niña me dijo mamá, pero ¿Por qué me llama así? No lo entiendo.

— Ey, Katniss —Levanto la mirada y veo a un hombre mayor acercándose a mi. Se me hace conocido—. Así que esta pequeña vino a perturbar el sueño de su madre ¿Eh? —Cuando se encuentra frente a mi, no puedo reaccionar de ninguna manera. Él me abraza y a la pequeña y solo alcanzo a tensarme—. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Lo aparto de mi con la mano libre. Aferro más a la niña con mis brazos, alejándome. Esto debe ser una pesadilla.

— ¿Peeta? —doy unos pasos atrás, y miro alrededor buscando algo sin saber qué. Mis ojos se detienen en Peeta. No es el jovencito a quien salvé de morir en los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre. Tiene una apariencia más madura, se ve demasiado mayor a como lo tengo entre mis confusas memorias.

— Espera, Katniss ¿Por qué te alejas? Estás asustando a nuestra pequeña.

Mis ojos se dirigen a la niña que me mira con un poco de temor en sus ojos azules. Siento un escalofrío congelante recorrer mi espalda y tiemblo. Me agacho por un momento con la intención de bajar a la niña de mis brazos y cuando se encuentra con los pies en el suelo, ella corre donde Peeta para abrazarse a sus piernas. Él se ve muy sorprendido, pero aquí la sorprendida soy yo. No entiendo por qué es que esa niña me llama mamá ni por qué Peeta me llama cariño. No conozco el lugar en el que estoy. ¿Dónde está mi madre y...?

— ¿Dónde está Prim? —Le pregunto, sintiéndo un angustiante vacío recorrer mis entrañas.

La desesperación me invade rápidamemte. Luego de titubear durante unos segundos que me parecen eternos, Peeta baja a la pequeña y le habla al oído. No alcanzo a escuchar qué es lo que le dice, pero ella sonríe y se aleja dando saltitos alegres hasta que su figura se pierde en una esquina de la habitación. Mis ojos viajan por todo lo que me rodea, otra vez, y termino aún más confundida. Peeta hace el intento de acercarse a mi y yo me alejo por inercia, pues lo siento como un completo desconocido. Las cicatrices que tiene en su rostro, en las cuales acabo de reparar, me hacen experimentar un sentimiento parecido al miedo.

— Katniss —habla dulcemente, pero no quiero escucharle. ¿Qué es ese lugar en el que estoy? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué hay una niña que me dice mamá?—. Katniss, cariño, no puedo explicarte nada si te alejas de esa manera... —intenta acercarse nuevamente y se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que solo me asusta más al hacerlo.

— ¡Donde está Prim!

Quiero que al menos me responda a eso antes de correr lejos a cualquier lugar.

— Prim... Ella... —titubea y estira una mano en mi dirección. No puedo evitar respingar.

Cuando noto que esta vez vendrá a por mi, obligo a mis temblantes piernas a moverse. Comienzo a correr de manera torpe para salir de la habitación que parece ser la sala de esa casa. Cruzo por la cocina y sé que él me persigue. Ingreso a otra habitación y le pongo seguro a la puerta, pero Peeta insiste en abrirla desde el exterior y cuando no lo logra, siento sus pasos alejarse. Con todo y mi histeria, puedo adivinar que va a buscar la llave; la única ventana del lugar tiene barrotes por fuera, lo que me hace pensar que me encuentro encerrada y sin escapatoria.

Hay un ropero cerca de la puerta, así que con toda mi fuerza logro que caiga y bloquee el único punto de ingreso y de salida.

Estoy en un dormitorio, y hay una cama para dos personas en una esquina y muchos y se encuentra casi vacía a excepción de una pequeña cómoda donde mis ojos divisan un libro que no me serviría para intentar defenderme. Hago el intento de recordar algo, pero lo ultimo que acude a mi memoria son los agobiantes momentos de viajes hacia el Capitolio para dejarme manejar como un títere en un teatro armado por Snow. Cuando gracias a la muerte de muchos el distrito doce quedó como vencedor.

— Katniss... —Escucho el sonido de la cerradura al ser abierta, pero la puerta no cede y el ropero es demasiado grande y pesado para que él solo pueda apartarlo—. Por favor, Katniss, debes calmarte.

Siento un horrible dolor y siento como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar. Grito y mis piernas no pueden sostenerme. Intento no golpearme cuando pierdo el equilibrio y cuando choco contra el frío piso, me llevo al suelo también el libro que se encontraba sobre la cómoda. Oigo los lejanos gritos preocupados de Peeta en el exterior y los insesantes golpes en la puerta.

— ¡Vete! —Alcanzo a exclamar, pero el dolor se hace más fuerte y siento que todo comienza a dar vueltas.

Intento clavar las uñas en el piso, pues no sé qué más hacer ante mi desesperación y horror por no entender lo que me pasa. Mis dedos alcanzan el libro que anteriormente cayó, y el dolor cesa. Ya tengo lágrimas en los ojos cuando hojeo las páginas a mi alcance. Su cubierta logra que recuerde el parecido que tiene con el libro en el que Prim y yo realizabamos anotaciones.

Aguanto la respiración cuando tengo el presentimiento de lo que guarda en sus hojas desgastadas; no sé si Peeta haya dejado de gritar pero ya no escucho nada. Encuentro la página donde el nombre de mi padre se encuentra escrito con letras temblorosas junto a una fotografía vieja y... Es necesario que regrese a la cubierta para leer la frase que en ella se describe.

" _Personas queridas a las que no debo olvidar. Sus muertes no serán en vano"_

Me dirijo a la ultima página y de por sí, dejo de respirar. Prim... Un dibujo de ella abrazando a Lady es lo que me destruye por completo.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —La garganta se me desgarra en negaciones. Una multitud de recuerdos dolorosos pasan por mi memoria y...

Vuelvo a respirar.

Mi corazón late demasiado a prisa y mis ojos recorren todo lo que me rodea sin ver nada en la completa oscuridad. De pronto siento una cálida mano acariciándo mis cabellos y me deshago en llanto.

— Prim... —sollozo—. Prim...

— Estoy aquí, no te preocupes, estoy aquí. Ha sido solo una pesadilla. No debimos dejarte dormir en el suelo —su voz me devuelve la poca cordura que me queda. Se oye afligida y aun en la oscuridad puedo adivinar que intenta sonreír para darme fuerzas. Me levanto y la abrazo para poder asegurarme de que ésta es la realidad y no un sueño. Siento el latido de su corazón contra mi pecho y eso es suficiente. No la he perdido, no ha muerto a causa de una bomba ni alguna cosa parecida.

— ¿Prim...?

— ¿Mnh?

— Necesito hojas y un lapiz para escribir.

Prim deshace mi abrazo suavemente y se levanta.

— Creo que Haymitch puede hacernos un favor —dice, y antes de que la detenga, ella sale corriendo por los pasillos levemente iluminados del bunker del distrito trece.

A diferencia del exterior, el dormitorio que le asignaron a mi familia se mantiene igual de oscuro, y siento que los fantasmas de la pesadilla que tuve me acorralan y asfixian. Prim está viva, pero eso no quita que toda la vida que vi en ese horroroso sueño no se haga realidad, sobretodo si aun mantengo los recuerdos frescos de lo acontecido como si lo hubiese vivido y estuviese grabado en mi piel.

Sea una premonición o no, debo escribirla antes de que lo recuerdos se hagan borrosos y pierda la oportunidad de mantener con vida al pilar que me sostiene en esta realidad.

.

* * *

 **Notas** : _Bien. Antes que nada... ¡Nuevo fandom, wii~!_

 _Ok ya, me calmo. Puede que está en en categoría de "terminados", pero este es solo el prólogo de un long-fic que posiblemente salga a la luz el año siguiente, posiblemente. La razón del por qué quise escribirlo es precisamente porque no estuve contenta con el final y el mundo del fanfiction es una forma de hacerme feliz yo misma. Prim está viva, Peeta está preso en el capitolio, y de alguna manera Gale enamorará a Katniss :'v. Eres libre de amar a este fic, odiarlo, desear su continuación o vomitarlo. Yo ya me saqué la espina, así que estoy bien(?_

 _¡Feliz día de San Valentín y gracias por leer!_


End file.
